This invention relates generally to the art of dispensing and more particularly to the art of preforming individual items to be dispensed.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,974, 4,946,536, and 4,811,861 describe dispensing cartridges in a process for their formation such that they are generally bonded together. The disclosures of these prior patents are herewith incorporated by reference. Frequently in forming dispensing cartridges of the type described in the above-referenced patents, particular problems are confronted which require variations in the basic process to overcome such problems. The formation of container handles such as that disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/566,159 brought about the discovery of such problems. The articles to be dispensed on automated equipment in accordance with the formation of containers having handles thereon require that such handles be preformed to have a variety of configurations included therein before being placed into a dispensing cartridge.